


What's in a name?

by Khalehla



Series: Not the usual OTPs [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Goalies Are Weird, Goalies bonding session, M/M, They really should be paying attention, triple dates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla
Summary: Germany's finest goalkeepers (and plus one!) go on a triple date to make the newest keeper to get called up to the senior team to feel welcome - it would help if they knew the name of their other guest, though...





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/gifts), [sevdepayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevdepayne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not what you think we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679156) by [meggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites). 



> ... thank you for letting me play in your universe lol I hope you like it

He and Marc-Andre been waiting for the others for about nearly ten minutes already and Bernd is thinking of giving Thomas, Manuel and Loris a call to see where the hell they are, when he sees the first two come around the corner and head towards them.

"You look nice," Marc says to Thomas with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Thomas brushes imaginary dirt from the sleeves of his suit jacket. "Gotta make a good impression, ya know."

"I'm sure Marcus isn't going to care too much," Bernd shrugs. "It's only dinner."

Thomas frowns at him. "Who's Marcus? Do you mean _Paulo?_ Loris' boyfriend?"

Before Bernd can even ask "his name is Paulo?", Manuel blurts out, "Wait! Isn't his name _Marshall?_ "

Everyone stares at Manuel.

Everyone blinks at each other.

Bernd, Thomas and Manuel turn to Marc.

"Why are you looking at me?" the Barcelona keeper demands almost hysterically, "I thought his name was _Peter_."

Bernd, Thomas and Manuel blink at Marc some more.

"Well it's definitely a name that starts with a "P"," Marc huffs, "so I'm pretty sure it's not Marcus of Marshall."

There's a long awkward silence, then Manuel slaps himself on the forehead. "I can't believe none of us know his name," he mutters.

Bernd groans. "Loris was talking with his mouth full so I couldn't really hear, but I'm pretty sure there was an "S" in there somewhere."

Marc groans too. "We're going to have to ask Loris again, aren't we? And he's going to know we weren't paying attention when he told us his boyfriend's _name_. He is going to _judge_ us and we _deserve_ it - ARGH!"

"We're just going to have to find a way to trick him into telling us," Thomas says, eyes wild. "That way he won't realise we don't know it."

"Easier said than done," Marc points out, making Thomas scowl at him.

"Both of you shush!" Manuel says before they can start arguing. "Here he comes! Loris! Mate! Hi!" Manuel waves his arms, then gives Loris a hug despite the fact that they saw each other only two hours ago.

"Oh my god that's not obvious we're hiding something at all," Bernd moans quietly at Manuel's over-enthusiastic greeting. Luckily, the fourth keeper doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey guys," Loris greets with a wide grin. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"That's alright, we know you had make yourself look good for you honey bunny," Thomas winks.

Loris just goes red but doesn't stop smiling. "I'm a bit nervous," he admits, "coz he's only ever met Emre so this is a first for us. Him meeting more of my teammates."

"Don't worry, we won't scare away your bae," Thomas winks again, then frowns (exaggeratedly, Bernd thinks). "What do you call him anyway? As much as I'd love to, I can't call him 'bae' all night if it ain't gonna embarrass him. Snookums? Darling?"

Loris laughs. "oh my god he'd love it if you called him 'bae', since I refuse to call him that. You totally should; you'll be his favourite player forever!"

"Really?" Thomas asks, giving them a slightly desperate look when Loris isn't looking.

"Yup! Seriously, he'll love it."

Behind Loris' back, Manuel face palms. 

Thomas gives them another desperate look then throws his arm over Loris' shoulder. "'Bae' it is, then. Come on, guys let's go, I'm starving!"

**Author's Note:**

> As Loris predicted, his boyfriend really _did_ want to be called "bae" all night, so they never actually figure out what his name it. No, they're not going to ask Emre, because Emre will laugh at them and never let them hear the end of it.
> 
> \--  
> I have a [tumblr account ](https://khalehla.tumblr.com) for my writings and random ficlets. If you have a question about this or any of my other stories, come say hi :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I write **fiction** about real people. As far as I know, none of these events ever happened; any resemblance to any actual events are purely coincidental.


End file.
